shamankingflowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hana Asakura
Hana Asakura (麻倉花, Asakura Hana) is the main protagonist of Shaman King: Flowers. Appearance Hana has mid-length dirty blond hair that is very similar to his father Yoh Asakura's hair style. The only difference is that Hana's hair is wavy like his Mother's. He has auburn colored eyes and a light complexion. When Hana Asakura was younger, he dressed in overalls with no under shirt. His hair was much longer, and more wild looking (this fit his personality). In the Shaman King Flowers One Shot Twisted World, Hana's hair was again long and wild-looking. now that he is older however, he dresses very similarly to his father's casual clothes. He wears a high-collared white shirt with rolled up sleeves, and jeans with rolled cuffs. The biggest difference is that he wears a black under-shirt whereas Yoh Asakura wore no under-shirt at all.He also does not wear his father's headphones (This changes later). He is seen carrying a black briefcase as well, which holds the Asakura family's secret treasure, the Futsunomi-Tama sword. In Shaman King Flowers, his style changes only slightly. He wears the same clothes with only his father's headphones added. He does wear them differently, having the actual headphones rest right above his ears while the band runs at the top of his neck. At times he also wears his schools black jacket over his shirt as well. He also carrys the Futsunomi-Tama sword in his briefcase as in the one shot. Later he is seen wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. These appear to be his sleep clothes. While wearing them he keeps the Futsunomi-Tama sword tucked into the back of his pants in case he needs it. Personality Hana seems to have a very similar attitude to his mother Anna Asakura. He is quick to anger and overly violent at times. He also has a signature "welcome" kick with which he greets most people ( this includes Yoh, HoroHoro, and even his uncle Hao). This is very reminiscent of his mother who would use her "famous left" to slap people who were irritating her. However, Hana does seem to have a soft side. He attempts to get first aid for Yohane Asakura who he had just beaten in a fight. And later he is seen watering his flowers. Hana does seem to be very vain as well. He says that he would die of embarassment if he wore anything like Yohane's eyepatch. He also classifys Yohane as a "second grader" because of the way he talks and dresses. Later when he sees Luka Asakura for the first time he immediately believes her to be a secret admirer. He also seems to have resentment for his father as he states "The only one who will beat Yoh Asakura is me". This couls also be taken to mean that he hopes that he will one day surpass his father, and that Yoh is Hana's greatest obstacle to overcome. History Hana's conception time is unknown, though it is believed to have been the night before Yoh left for the Shaman King Tournament in America. The reason being, when Yohken Asakura asks Yoh if he has any children Yoh blushes and says " No...Well how can I say that?" In any case it happened around this time. Hana is first seen in the last chapter of Shaman King Kang Zeng Bang, as he travels around gathering the elemental warriors Lyserg, Chocolove, Tao Ren, HoroHoro, Yoh Asakura, and Anna Asakura, with "Wooden sword" Ryu. It also seems to be the first time meeting his mother and father as he is extremely shocked to see them. When he is first introduced, he believes that Tamao is his mother (he later refers to her as Tamao-mom ).Ryu seems to be his sort of father figure.He also recognizes his Uncle Hao Asakura because of Hao's resemblence to Yoh. At some point Hana is given the Futsunomi-Tama sword and Amidamaru. This is probably because Yoh recieved the Spirit of Earth. Hana is also revealed to be a very good shaman as he has already mastered an armor style Oversoul by the age of thirteen, and easily beats Yohane Asakura who is revealed to have a much higher Furyoku level. Plot Abilities Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shaman Category:Asakura Family